Is This The End?
by King-Sideswipe
Summary: "No one was ready for this. Even the one's who prepped for it weren't ready. So imagine my surprise when one day everything is going great and the next I'm fighting for my life and meeting giant alien robots. So now we have to fight together and somehow f
1. What Just Happened?

**_Summery: (AU) Carmen's life couldn't get any better, she had two parents that loved her and would die for her. They got her anything she wanted and her father taught her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness when he was home. When he wasn't home, he was away at a job as a soldier for a top secret organization he wasn't allowed to talk about. Not that she minded._**

**_Of course her life turned upside down as a plague was spread that caused the dead to come back to life. No one was prepared for it and now with the help of her family and new strange friends, Carmen has to survive and find a cure. _**

**_If there even is a cure..._**

**A/N: This story _WILL NOT_ go along with the movies. The first happened, but that is it. As far as the second and third, Sam found the Allspark sliver and that was it. In this story, the Allspark sliver was used to revive Jazz. That is the only thing related to ROTF and DOTM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The apocalypse. <em>

Something I always thought to be fake. A hoax. A made up story to grab people's attention. Like another ice age or a giant meteor crashing into earth or global warming or an alien invasion. The list goes on and on. It's never ending what people think of when it comes to the world as we know it ending. But there was one apocalypse that stood out more than the others. One story that was the most popular among TV shows and movies.

_Zombies._

Most everyone loves zombies. They all loved the way they look and act.

Okay I'll admit they _are _kinda cool, but I never really got into them. But truthfully I could care less about them.

I never was one to believe that the zombie apocalypse would _actually_ happen. Extraterrestrial? Yes. Zombies? No. I always figured them to be pure fiction. Unfortunately, waking up to a thudding on your front door at about six in the morning was definitely a wake up call for me and my parents.

So after shuffling out of my bed and nearly falling down the stairs, I make it to the door. I look through the peep hole and find this really pale guy groaning and moaning and banging on the screen door. I open the door to tell him to get off our property when I see something that would make any sane person spew chunks. Good thing I had a strong stomach and I was just a _little_ on the insane side or else I myself would be heaving my guts up.

Let me just start by saying the sight wasn't pretty. The guy's guts were literally dragging along the ground. Blood was everywhere and you could see where he walked because it left a trail of blood behind it. You could clearly see the bottom ribs. The guy smelled like rotting meat left out in the sun for a decade. Like I said: wasn't pretty.

Me being me, I only blinked at the guy in front of me, now trying to break through the glass, and closed and locked the door as if this happened all the time.

I slowly walked back upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed a few minutes before what I saw finally registered. Moving in record time, I jumped off my bed and bolted into my parents room. I started roughly shaking my daddy, all the while half mumbling, half shouting "Zombie! Zombie! Zombie! _Zombie!_"

Daddy just groaned and pushed my hands away. "Go back to bed. It was probably just a dream." He mumbled into his pillow.

I could only growl in annoyance before moving to my parents closet and opening it up, I grabbed the shotgun. I racked it as loudly as I could.

"It was no fucking dream!" I shouted at them as both my parents shot up in bed. "There is a damn zombie downstairs trying to break into the house!" That got their attention. They know that when I swear, I mean business.

I gave daddy the shotgun and we ran down stairs. He unlocked and threw the front door open to see most of the glass on the screen door gone. The zombie tried lunging at us but was stopped by the rest of the door. Daddy lifted the gun to his shoulder and shot the zombie point blank. Blood sprayed everywhere as its head exploded. The zombie jerked back from the force of the shot and it fell back onto the porch, what little blood was left in its body was now pooling around the body.

I looked to my parents as daddy closed and locked the door.

"Now do you believe me?"

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**A/N: Sooo I'm not exactly the biggest fan of zombies (I'm terrified of them. I know. The irony.). If I need to change anything, please let me know.**

**If you like it so far, please leave a review. Tell me what you think about the chapter too while you're at it. Also please fav or follow.**

**This is also another story I wanted to put up, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. This is also up on wattpad. Just know that this story is an experiment so updates will either be fast or slow or I might just rewrite it later on as I continue writing.  
><strong>


	2. Memories and New Friends

**_Summery: (AU) Carmen's life couldn't get any better, she had two parents that loved her and would die for her. They got her anything she wanted and her father taught her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness when he was home. When he wasn't home, he was away at a job as a soldier for a top secret organization he wasn't allowed to talk about. Not that she minded._**

**_Of course her life turned upside down as a plague was spread that caused the dead to come back to life. No one was prepared for it and now with the help of her family and new strange friends, Carmen has to survive and find a cure. _**

**_If there even is a cure..._**

**A/N: This story _WILL NOT_ go along with the movies. The first happened, but that is it. As far as the second and third, Sam found the Allspark sliver and that was it. In this story, the Allspark sliver was used to revive Jazz. That is the only thing related to ROTF and DOTM.**

* * *

><p>It might be six in the morning, but after finding some person who was supposed to be dead on your front porch trying to eat you is kinda a wake up call. Also the report from the shotgun going off inside a house helped in getting rid of what tiredness we still felt.<p>

Daddy, a light brown haired man with blue eyes and a sturdy build and slight tan, quickly told my mama and I to pack only the essentials needed to survive while he went to grab essentials from the garage and put it in the truck.

I complied by running up to my room and grabbed my seventy-two hour pack that all my survival gear stowed in it. I tossed the backpack onto my bed and dove back into my closet and pulled out my duffel bag and moved to my dresser. I started stuffing clothes in. I moved back to my closet and put one set of my BDUs into the duffel as well as a couple coats. I stuffed a couple stuffed animals I've had since I could remember into the bag. I grabbed some blankets from my closet as well and put them on my bed and put my pillows on top of the blankets.

Once I was done with my clothes, I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries before running back to my duffel and shoved them into what little room I had left in it. Looking around my room to see what else I considered an essential, my eyes passed a picture sitting on my night stand next to my bed. I reached over and quickly snatched it up and looked at it sadly.

It was a picture of a man and teenage girl. The man had light brown hair and brown eyes and was in his fatigues, ready to be deployed to Qatar, with his backpack slung over his shoulder while his other arm was across the girl's shoulders. The girl also had light brown hair with natural light red highlights that went past her shoulders with a slight wave running through it and bright blue eyes. The girl in the picture had one arm around the man while the other was giving a thumbs up to the camera. Both of them were grinning and having a good time.

A tear slipped out of my eye and slid down my cheek.

If only the girl in the picture knew it would be the last time seeing the man beside her. If she knew, she would be holding onto the man, never wanting to let him go. If she knew, she would have done _anything_ to keep the man beside her there with her. Oh how fast a well placed bullet can change everything in the blink of an eye.

The picture was of me and my brother, Walter. Walter was a soldier and was about to be deployed and he was excited because he would get to see his friends and the people he helped save. I was happy for my brother because he had achieved his dream: To enlist in the army and follow in our father's footsteps.

Another tear slid down my cheek as I thought about the day we learned the base he was deployed to was completely destroyed leaving only a handful of survivors.

*_I was grooming our horses outside the barn when our neighbor, William Lennox, came in a big black monster of a truck and stopped in the driveway in front of the house. I couldn't help but frown as a feeling of dread took over as I saw his weary features. He had been covered in dirt and soot with some scratches here and there, making him look like he just came out of a war._

_"Mr. Lennox?" I called to him as I finished cleaning Midnight. Mr. Lennox turned to me with a frown._

_"Hey, kiddo, your parents home?" he asked._

_"Yes, sir," I nodded. "They're inside." I walked over to him. "Is everything alright? Is Walt okay?" I asked concerned. _

_Mr. Lennox sighed. "How about we go inside and I'll explain."_

_I frowned and nodded. I led him up to the house and let the screen door swing shut behind us as we entered the house. I led him to the kitchen where I could hear my parents talking._

_"Mama? Daddy?" I spoke up when we entered the kitchen. "Mr. Lennox is here."_

_"He-hey! Will! How's it going?" Dad spoke up and walked over to said man and gave him a manly hug. "Man, you look like hell. What happened?"_

_Mr. Lennox ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, that's why I'm here. Your going to want to sit." Dad and I continued standing while mama continued sitting at the table. "Alright, uh... I don't know how say this but..." Mr. Lennox paused a few seconds to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Walter isn't coming home. Our base was attacked and we had no chance to put up defenses before we were overwhelmed. I tried to save him, but I couldn't get to him in time..."_

_Mr. Lennox's voice faded as I felt myself falling. I felt arms around me, catching me before I hit the floor. I looked up to see a worried Mr. Lennox hovering above me. I watched as his mouth move, but no sound came out. I felt tears prick my eyes before the dam broke. I wailed and latched onto the man I considered a second father.*_

After we got the news about Walter, I took it the hardest and cried for days on end. I hadn't only lost a brother, but my best friend. He was always there when I needed him. He laughed at my stupid jokes. He knew how to make me feel better when I was suffering from my depression. I looked up to him as a mentor. He taught me everything he knew and I happily listened and did everything I could to make him proud. I wanted to be just like him...

After that though, I devoted myself to try and get into the army so I could follow in Walter's footsteps.

"You almost done, Carmen?" Mama asked as she peaked into my room. Mama had natural soft red hair that went to just above halfway on her back and her hair had small curls. She had brown eyes and was just a little taller than me by half an inch.

I quickly whipped the tears away and nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I sniffed. I took the picture out of the frame and gently put it into my survival pack.

"Alright, when you're done, put your things by the front door." I nodded and she backed out of my room.

I looked to where I put the picture and sighed. I walked to my desk and grabbed my sketch book and pencils and stuffed them into my duffel before I zipped it up. I grabbed my backpack and swung it onto my back and grabbed my duffel before walking downstairs to put my things by the door like I was told to.

Putting my things down, I ran back upstairs and changed into my other set of BDUs. Halfway through changing, a stray thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Mrs. Lennox and Annabelle!_

I quickly finished and grabbed my pistols and their holsters, shotgun, and bow and arrows as well as shoving ammo for my guns into my pockets before running downstairs. As I ran, I put my bow and quiver full of arrows onto my back and my pistols on my hips.

Opening the front door, I found the body gone and the truck parked near the garage. I ran into the garage and spotted daddy coming out, arms loaded with camping supplies.

"Daddy! I'm going to go check on Mrs. Lennox and Annabelle!" I told while keeping an eye on my surroundings.

"Dammit!" he swore. "I forgot about them! Alright, but be careful. When you get there, help them pack, we'll be there as soon as we can." Daddy told me.

I nodded and ran to the barn. Thankfully no zombies managed to find a way in. I ran to my Paint horse, Charlie, and quickly saddled her. Walking out of the barn with her, I closed the door behind me and expertly climbed into the saddle. I flicked the reins and Charlie burst into a full out run, as if knowing the situation. I leaned into Charlie as she weaved through the trees and they passed in a blur.

Knowing a fence was coming up fast, I got ready while I felt Charlie speed up a little faster. Coming to the fence, Charlie easily jumped it and landed perfectly and continued running without pause.

A few minutes later, I reached the Lennox's place and slowed Charlie down. Upon arriving, I saw Mr. Lennox's big black truck, a silver Pontiac -Solstice I think-, and a sliver Corvette. Grabbing my shotgun from its holster on the saddle, I swung off my horse and ran to the house, ignoring the nice cars behind me.

"Mrs. Lennox?" I shouted as I burst into the house.

"Carmen?" I heard from another room. A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the living room a few seconds later. "Oh, Carmen!" She rushed me and hugged me as soon as she saw me. I happily hugged her back. "I was so worried something had happened to you! Are your parents all right?" Mrs. Lennox asked as she pulled away. I nodded and opened my mouth to speak when I was interrupted.

"Sarah, who is it?" Mr. Lennox asked as he walked into the room. "Carmen!" He called when he saw me. He too rushed me and swept me into his arms and hugged me.

"When did you get back?" I asked pulling back. "I thought you were deployed."

"I was, but after finding out the dead were coming back to life, I rushed home as fast as I could." He said. Just then, we all heard a horse neigh in distress.

"Charlie!" I cried as I ran out of the house. Exiting the house, I saw Charlie trying to skirt around another zombie which was trying to get to her. I quickly took of my bow and nicked an arrow and aimed for the corpse's head. I let the arrow fly and it hit it's mark, right in the back of it's head. It stumbled a bit before collapsing in a heap on the ground. I ran over to Charlie and calmed her down before checking her for any wounds.

Finding none, I retrieved my arrow and cleaned it on the ground. I turned to see Mr. Lennox talking to a man I hadn't noticed before. He had black hair, peppered with grey. He had bright blue eyes and had a lot of muscles and looked to be in about his forties. I had seen the man around the house before, but I never actually had a chance to talk to him except for a brief exchange of words here and there. I think his name was Ron or something. I walked over to Mr. Lennox and the man with Charlie following, trailing closely behind.

"Hey, Carmen, can you go get the horses ready? We're going to be leaving soon." I nodded and quickly moved to do what Mr. Lennox asked. "Sideswipe, go with her and keep an eye on her." Mr. Lennox addressed someone else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door to the Corvette swing up. Turning to look, I saw a man who looked to be in his early to mid twenties. He had dark brown hair with silver tips. He wore a silver coat over a tight black shirt and black and grey jeans. He had the same bright blue eyes as Ron. He was pretty cute I guess, but I preferred guys around my age rather than like five to ten years older than me.

I looked away and telling Charlie to stay, I started toward the Lennox's barn which wasn't to far from the house. Reaching the barn, I slowly opened the door and peeked inside to make sure nothing unwanted managed to get in. Seeing nothing, I opened the door all the way and went to step in when I heard a gurgling from behind. I whirled around and stumbled back as I saw another zombie coming at me. The man named Sideswipe saw it too and tackled it to the ground before it could get me. The corpse tried to bite him, but Sideswipe took out a knife I hadn't seen on him before and stabbed it in the head. The zombie thrashed a little before finally going limp.

I rushed to his side and helped him up. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

He nodded and retrieved his knife. "I'm fine." He looked to me and frowned. "How about you? It didn't get you did it?"

I shook my head, "No, it didn't bite you did it? Or scratch you?"

Sideswipe checked himself over and even did a little pat down. "Not that I can tell." He turned me toward the barn, "C'mon, we need to finish so we can get out of here."

We walked over to the barn and we both were cautious as we entered. I walked into the first stall that had a horse, a black and white stallion named Cow, and began to quickly put the saddle on. While I did this, Sideswipe kept an eye out.

"So what's your name, kid?" Sideswipe asked as I moved to the next stall to saddle the light brown mare.

"Carmen, yours?" Was my reply.

"Sheen, but you can call me Sideswipe or Sides."

I grinned, "Nice to meet you, Sheen."

I brought Brownie -the brown mare- out into the middle of the barn and moved to the last one. A Clydesdale. It took a bit longer with Epic since he was a huge horse, but once I done, I moved to where Sheen and the other horses were waiting. I grabbed the reins of Cow and Brownie and climbed onto Epic. I guided the horses out to where the horse trailer was hooked up to Mrs. Lennox's truck. I jumped off Epic and guided him in and then did the same for Brownie and Cow. I whistled to Charlie and she came over and walked into the trailer. I closed the door to the trailer and locked it.

When I was done, I climbed on top of the trailer and pulled off my bow and nicked an arrow so I could shoot anything that was supposed to be dead. Sheen stayed on the ground and kept an eye on things down there.

I heard the door to the house open and saw Mrs. Lennox running out with Annabelle wrapped tightly in her arms. She rushed to the black truck and slid Anna into the backseat. I caught movement coming from the side of the house and saw another corpse. I took aim and let an arrow fly. The corpse fell to the ground with a thump, an arrow now sticking out of it's left eye. Mrs. Lennox turned to see what the thump was and upon seeing the body with the arrow, she went wide eyed and quickly climbed into the truck.

"So how long have you known the Commander?" Sheen asked casually as he leaned against the horse trailer.

"My entire life," I said simply, nocking another arrow. "What about you?"

"Couple years." I 'hmmm'ed to his reply.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Lennox ran out of the house with a last few things items. He threw them into the backseat of the black truck and made his way over to Mrs. Lennox's silver truck which had the horse trailer attached to it. As he ran over to us, Sheen straitened from where he was leaning.

"All right, let's get out of here." Mr. Lennox said once he was by us and I had jumped down from the roof of the trailer.

"Daddy said he was going to be meeting us here." I told him.

Mr. Lennox sighed. "Well we can't stay here." He looked off into the distance with a frown. I turned to see where he was looking to see another corpse across the field making it's way to us slowly. To far for me to take down with an arrow. "Alright, get in the truck." Mr. Lennox spoke up. "If they've already left, then we'll meet them halfway. If not, then we'll meet them at your house." I nodded and got into the truck. Sheen ran back to his car while Mr. Lennox climbed into the driver seat next to me in the silver truck.

Mr. Lennox started the truck's engine and pulled away from the house and onto the road. The others quickly fall in behind us. After a few minutes and nearly running into a corpse that stumbled onto the road, we make it to my house. As we pull up, I see daddy putting the final things into our white truck while mama is coming out of the house with a box. When the truck came to a stop, I jumped out and helped mama with the box.

"Danny!" Mr. Lennox called. Daddy turned to Mr. Lennox, hearing his name. "We're heading to the airbase. We're going to try and catch a plane to the main base."

Daddy nodded and climbed into the drivers seat in our truck. Mama and I quickly followed. I climbed into the back seat and squeezed in with the other supplies while Mama took the front passenger seat and we were soon on our way.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**I hope things are getting interesting :) Please leave a good review and fav or follow. I really appreciate them and they encourage me to try and write faster.**


	3. What do we do Now?

**_Summery: (AU) Carmen's life couldn't get any better, she had two parents that loved her and would die for her. They got her anything she wanted and her father taught her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness when he was home. When he wasn't home, he was away at a job as a soldier for a top secret organization he wasn't allowed to talk about. Not that she minded._**

**_Of course her life turned upside down as a plague was spread that caused the dead to come back to life. No one was prepared for it and now with the help of her family and new strange friends, Carmen has to survive and find a cure. _**

**_If there even is a cure..._**

**A/N: This story _WILL NOT_ go along with the movies. The first happened, but that is it. As far as the second and third, Sam found the Allspark sliver and that was it. In this story, the Allspark sliver was used to revive Jazz. That is the only thing related to ROTF and DOTM.**

* * *

><p>"Well this is just slagging great..." Ron muttered as soon we entered the base.<p>

The place was in ruins and the living shot at the dead while the dead attacked the living. Planes were on fire or crashed. Actually, everything was on fire. Including some of the corpses. There were bodies littering the ground everywhere and blood pooled under the bodies making everything a gruesome sight.

"How the Pit are we supposed to get to the island now?" Sheen asked as he sliced at a corpse with his knife that had tried to eat him.

"Ah say we head to the next base ova' and see if we have any luck there." A black man whom I quickly learned his name to be Jazz, said.

Ron crossed his arms and snorted. "You're kidding right? The nearest base is in California."

"Do ya have a better plan?" Ron only scowled. Jazz smirked, "Tha's what ah thought."

That's when I decided to speak up. "Soo... Does anyone know how this all started?" I asked as I notched another arrow and shot it at a corpse that was slowly making its way to our little group.

"Most likely Megatron," Sheen answered, moving to stand behind and to the side of me.

I looked up to him with confusion clear on my face. "Who?"

Sides waved a hand in dismissal after getting a glare from daddy, "Never mind."

I heard a grunt from Ron and turned to him. "Large group of movement coming from the south-east, most likely more of those fragging corpses." My eyes widened. I took a step back and ran into Sides.

"Alright, let's get moving before they get to us," Mr. Lennox told us. Everyone nodded and moved to their respective vehicles.

"Hey, Sideswipe," Daddy called out to the retreating back of said man. He turned to look back over his shoulder and looked to daddy. "Take Carmen with you. I don't want anything to happen to her."

I turned to look at daddy. "Daddy? Are you sure? What about mama?" I questioned him.

Daddy reached out and hugged me tight. "Don't worry, kiddo, we'll be fine. Now go with Sideswipe, he'll keep you safe." I nodded and turned to walk to the beautiful silver Corvette.

As I turned to walk to the car, I froze as I saw a dark line on the horizon. A dark line that was moving fast and strait towards us. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me from where I was frozen. I stumbled a bit before I found my feet. Looking to see who was dragging me, I found myself to be pulled toward the Corvette by Sheen. I was pushed into the passenger seat and the door closed right behind me. As Sheen got into the driver's seat, I glance over to where daddy was getting into the truck with mama.

"Don't worry," Sides spoke up as he started his car and pulled out after my parents truck. "They'll be fine." I could only frown as I worried more. We drove quickly away from the line of dead and made our way west, most likely to California. Unfortunately, we had to stick to the back roads due to the fact that all of the major roads were clogged up with destroyed cars and corpses attacking anything that had blood pumping through it.

I shivered as the fear finally started to slowly creep through me. I leaned my head on the window and watched as the dessert rolled past along with an occasional house and dead body limping or dragging itself. How they even got out here so far away from any civilization was beyond me. I had to look away as I saw someone running, but only to trip and get attacked by a few of the forever hungry undead.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about that happening to my family. I had to blink a few times before they went away. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**S******orry for the lame short chapter,** I wanted to do more with this but I wasn't sure what. ******Please leave a good review and fav or follow. I really appreciate them and they encourage me to try and write faster.****


	4. The Gas Station

**_Summery: (AU) Carmen's life couldn't get any better, she had two parents that loved her and would die for her. They got her anything she wanted and her father taught her how to hunt and survive in the wilderness when he was home. When he wasn't home, he was away at a job as a soldier for a top secret organization he wasn't allowed to talk about. Not that she minded._**

**_Of course her life turned upside down as a plague was spread that caused the dead to come back to life. No one was prepared for it and now with the help of her family and new strange friends, Carmen has to survive and find a cure. _**

**_If there even is a cure..._**

**A/N: This story _WILL NOT_ go along with the movies. The first happened, but that is it. As far as the second and third, Sam found the Allspark sliver and that was it. In this story, the Allspark sliver was used to revive Jazz. That is the only thing related to ROTF and DOTM. (Also I don't own anything except for my OC(s).)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Some time later, I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly, bringing me out of my restless sleep. Groaning, I looked over to see it was Sheen who was the one to wake me.<p>

"Hey, we're stopping for a bit," he told me before getting out.

Looking out the window, I saw we were at a gas station that looked nearly rundown and almost out of business. Rubbing my eyes while fumbling for the door handle for a second, I opened it and stepped out. Putting my hand on the gull door, I pushed on it lightly to close it, not really paying attention to how easy it closed and walked over to daddy where he were standing over a map spread out over the hood of the silver Pontiac with everyone except mama, Mrs. Lennox, and Annabell. As I approached, daddy looked up to smile at me.

"Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?" He asked as he stepped away from the group.

I looked down at me feet and shuffled them a bit before looking back up at him. "I've been better."

Daddy nodded his head before motioning toward the gas station, "Why don't you go join your mom, Sarah, Annabell and help them gather some food and supplies?" I nodded and moved off to the gas station's small store to do as he told me.

Opening the door and stepping in, a small bell rang as it was hit when the door opened and closed. Looking around, I noted the blood spatter on the checkout counter before looking on and found Mrs. Lennox not to far away in one of the aisles and walked over to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked once I reached her.

She took a couple plastic bags she was holding and handed them to me. "Grab everything you can and put as much in the bags, we need both food and medicine so don't leave anything. If you need more bags, there's some behind the counter, just make sure Anna doesn't go back there when you do."

Taking the bags, I did as she told and started putting the medicine in the bags. "What about the owner?"

Sarah paused and let out a sigh, looking to the counter before going back to stuffing her bags. "We don't have to worry about him."

"He was one of them, wasn't he?" I asked quietly. My only answer was silence as Mrs. Lennox continued to stuff her bags.

_Why is this happening? _I thought bitterly. _What did we do to deserve this kind of judgement? _As I thought that, what it is we might have done came to the front of my mind.

War.

Murder.

Not willing to help those in poverty.

Selfishness.

But what about those who do good in the world, to make it different? Why are they being punished too?

As I was lost in thought, I made my way to the back of the store to grab some of the candy there and smiled when I saw Annabell eating some gummy worms. Not paying attention to my surrounding, I didn't notice a door in the back was open a crack. Opening a new bag and grabbing a handful of candy, I stuffed it into the now open bag. I was reaching to grab another handful when I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise, freezing me in place.

Turning around, my eyes widened as I let out a shriek of surprise and maybe a little fear as I saw a corpse lurch at me. I heard Annabell scream behind me as I lurched backward, away from the dead man. I fell onto my back as I fumbled for my one of my pistols with stiff fingers. Just as it lurched forward to fall on me, I pulled out my gun and without aiming, shot it. My ears rang as the loud bounced off of the walls

The corpse lurched back as it was shot in the shoulder but was quickly trying to get to me. Just as it shifted forward again, a body slammed into it, sending it crashing into the wall. Looking with wide eyes, I watched as Ron slammed an axe into the things head, killing it and in the process, spraying blood everywhere. Feeling something grab my arm, I quickly pointed my gun at whatever was trying to grab me.

Jazz recoiled and held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there, little lady! No need ta get hostile."

I quickly lowered my gun and let him help me up as mama and daddy rushed to my side to see if I was okay. I told them I was fine and no I wasn't bit or scratched, I was just a little shaken up from surprise. What I didn't tell them was I just wanted a hug.

Looking to the back, I watched as Mr. Lennox, Ron and Sheen move into the back room with guns out and pointing them around as they slowly entered. A few tense minutes later with Mrs. Lennox and Annabell now sitting in the big black truck out front, the three men came back out to the front of the store saying it was all clear.

"Alright," Mr. Lennox spoke up. "Ron, Jazz, or Sheen, I don't care who, but I want one of you to stay with Annabell and someone else to stay with Carmen at all times, don't let either out of your sights that way we don't have a repeat of this." The three he was talking to nodded their heads in understanding and Ron turned to walk out of the gas station, most likely to check on Mrs. Lennox and Annabelle.

Putting my gun back in its holster, I returned to gathering food, trying to forget what happened, though not succeeding very well. I finished quickly, not uttering a word to Jazz, who stayed behind to keep an eye on me like he was told to.

Once the store was cleared out of everything except for the alcohol, tobacco products, and anything perishable like the milk and ice cream, I sat curled up in Sheen's car. Oddly enough, as I tried to sink deeper in the warm comfortable seats, I felt comforted and got the feeling I was safe in here even if the outside world was on the other side of the door and breakable glass. Suddenly I got an urge, so looking over to see Sheen still outside talking to Jazz as they kept an eye on things while Mr. Lennox and Ron were inside going through the back to find anything useful in there. Seeing he wasn't coming over anytime soon, I climbed into the driver's seat, grinning like a kid in a candy store as my hands wandered over the smooth leather.

I may not to familiar with the newer fancy cars like I am with the older ones, but I know a Corvette when I see one. I wished I had the keys though so I could take it for a test drive and push it to its limits. Sinking in the soft seats with a smile, I let my mind wander and go places I couldn't.

I sat there for a while, not paying attention to what was happening outside of the car. At least I wasn't until the door opened, making me jump and pull my gun out and point it outside. I blinked up at a grinning Sheen who was leaning against his car on one arm.

"Planning on going somewhere? Because I know a lot of great vacation places where the waters are great and the sun is warm and great for tans or are you the type that likes the cold?" He grinned.

I lowered my gun slowly and half closed an eye in confusion. _What? _I guess I said that out loud because he started laughing, making me even more confused.

He quieted down and opened his fist on the arm he was leaning on and dangled the keys. "So you going to drive or am I?" I contemplated the question with a frown before putting my gun away and reaching up to snatch the keys from him. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved away from the door and closed it before making his way to the passenger side.

Once he was in and the door closed, I turned over the engine and grinned at the sound of the roaring engine, deciding I liked it. Putting it in drive, I followed after Mr. Lennox who was driving Mrs. Lennox's silver truck with Jazz right behind and my parents behind him while Ron drove at the front in the big black truck.

As I drove, I couldn't keep the smile off of my lips even if I tried -which I wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>

****Please leave a review and fav or follow. I really appreciate them and they encourage me to try and write faster.****

****(P.S. Don't mind the terrible chapter names, I'm still new at making them.)****


End file.
